


Interlock of dying／死亡連鎖

by wi1dmoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 這是一個長篇，所以……慢慢分段更新。它有時間順序，我設定在SHERLOCK第一季（哇）第二集和第三集之間，這一篇也是我自己的所有SH衍生裡，時間設定最早的一篇（其他全部、全部都在這一篇之後）。<br/>2. 這一篇我寫在2012年，現在都2016了（笑）想想真的是，應該把後續寫完整的時候了吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlock of dying／死亡連鎖

「沒事的，一切都會沒事的。」倒臥在床的男人微笑，「就快了，我知道。」

「……」他在伸出手的下一秒意識自己的錯誤，僵在原地的手突兀地停頓在半空，又隔了一會兒才被縮回身側，他勉強也笑了笑，「你會好起來的。」

「怎麼好？」微笑的角度從他找到他的那一天、那一個瞬間起就不曾改變，男人的目光越過他的友人落在阻隔窗外陽光的陳舊簾布上方，停了一停，他閉上眼睛。「我不會好，只是等。」

而他無法開口詢問他在等什麼，因為答案兩人都心知肚明。

 

「嘿，Jack，你昨天送來的病人早上CPR，沒救回來。」

「哦。什麼時候？」

「十點不到。Dr. Lawson要你找她報到。」

「喔。」Jack點了頭，兩腳卻釘在原地沒有絲毫移動的打算。

「心理評估是規定。和她談談，再把表格填一填，都做那麼多次了，很快。」

「我知道很快，」Jack低低地說，聽不出熱誠卻也沒有厭煩，「只是有些煩。」

「別抱怨，這又不是我們可以決定的。」

「因為我們不能決定所有事。」他在話說出口的下一秒搖了搖頭，看著同事似乎訝異的表情，又搖搖頭，「幫我把東西放回櫃子？」

看著同事打了個手勢表示同意，Jack將急救包放在桌上，擺擺手走向心理醫師辦公室。

 

「今天想寫什麼？」將夾在寫字板上的信紙平攤在床邊，他對精神難得良好的男人說。

「他的女友還是不肯和他連絡嗎？我很擔心他。」

「完全沒提到女友，倒是說他姊姊打電話給他，他沒接。」

「他總是不接，他和他的家人感情不是很好。對了，我有沒有提過，他曾經寄了一整箱的啤酒到阿富汗給我？」

「沒聽說過。怎麼，這種東西也能寄？」

「其實不可以，不過你知道，總有些病人欠我人情。」男人輕輕微笑，動了動肩，而他的友人立時站起身為他調整了肩下的靠枕。「謝謝。我以前從不曉得你是這麼體貼的人。」

「我一直是。而且又沒有別人可以讓我體貼。」

「你這樣會讓我以為你愛上我了啊。」微笑在嘴邊擴大，男人在神色絲毫不變的情況下又動了動，彷彿肩膀上的疼痛徹底握有身體的控制權，他靜止了一會兒，而後笑容重回臉上，「替我寫信吧，就說……」男人歪了歪頭，「就說護士還是不讓我自己動筆，但我好多了，也許過陣子可以見面。」

「這下我成了護士？」

「男護士，真不錯。我們應該多增加這樣的工作人手。」

「說得好像很多男人想當護士一樣。」他聳了聳肩，「反正你是醫生，你可以決定你要用什麼護士。」

「我已經不是醫生了，我的朋友。」男人淡淡地說，不變的微笑沒有悲傷、沒有絕望，「再也不是了。」

 

「前幾天你姊打電話來。」

「我知道。你為什麼接我電話？」

「因為你總是不接，她打來醫院，說要你回家一趟。」

「再說吧。」他盯著急診室外的燈光，在一把塑膠椅上伸直雙腿，目光冷淡。

「下班一起吃早餐？」

「為什麼？」

「呃、」眨了眨眼，「只是說說。」

「回家陪你太太，我一個人習慣了。」

「也好。」就算被拒也看不出一絲失望的同事伸了個懶腰，「再一小時下班，希望別再有事。」

「我還有張表格要寫。」

「心理評估？」

「剛才那個病人的就診單。他太太跟在旁邊，不交代清楚狀況容易惹麻煩。」

「我看到了，那種女人最容易找律師，希望她老公可以好好活到出院，或轉院，都行。」

同事雙手環胸閉上眼睛休息，而Jack對那語氣中的漫不經心沒有任何異議，他從口袋裡掏出折了幾折邊緣皺一團的表單埋頭填寫起來。

嗶──嗶──嗶────

「嘿！」同事猛一下彈起身，「他媽的我才說希望沒事！」

「今天星期五。」

「……對，這時間滿街都是喝醉打架的年輕人和準備趁機趴光這些傢伙的賊。」

而Jack聳聳肩，沒有放下手上的原子筆，「我快寫完了」

「那你寫完再走，要是沒搞好出了事誰知道白天班會怎麼推責任。」

「三分鐘就好。」

 

「你記得的……我說，我只是等。」男人看著他的朋友，過度蒼白的臉頰只在說話的時候細微起伏，而其他一切都了無生氣。

他坐在床邊那張專屬的椅子上安靜注視他唯一的友人，稀薄的光線溜過窗簾細縫越過男人身側停在狹小房間另一頭，男人轉過頭盯著光線消散的位置，好一會兒才又將視線挪向他的朋友，「你不必陪我，我想那不太愉快。」

「但是我可以。」他低聲說，帶著一抹久未發聲的粗礫，「我也會。」

「我知道。」男人依然微笑，卻彷彿是用全身僅存的力量維持嘴角上揚的弧度，然後就在下一瞬間，那曾經像是會恆久不變的線條猛然改變，下滑、抽縮、消失到了再也看不見的某個黑洞，「可是我等不下去了。我好累。」

他驚駭於那個微笑的散逝卻沒有任何方式能夠阻止，在最後最後的一絲笑容破減之前，他走上前把那個男人拉進懷裡，無視他身上一切殘破和從來就不可能癒合的傷口，讓他的頭靠在自己肩上，下巴挨著他的頭頂，胸口感覺男人曾經精壯如今卻只剩虛弱的軀幹和自己貼合的弧線，許久、他點點頭，聽見男人在他胸前小聲地說著沒事的、一切都會沒事的，就像男人曾經握著他的手說的那樣。他想微笑想說說話，想給他的朋友一些什麼，最終，他只能伸出手，姆指安撫般的輕觸懷裡那幾乎能直接摸到骨頭的頸子，略微用力，鬆弛的皮膚虛弱地回應以血液掙扎流動的鼓躁。

「晚安，我的朋友。」  
微弱的聲音在指尖震盪，他對男人微笑，看著男人的笑容回到臉上，帶著一份彷彿等待已久的平靜。  
他終於忍不住低聲啜泣。

「晚安，我的朋友。」

 

「嗨，我可以進來嗎？你的朋友走了嗎、噢天啊！」尖叫聲在她推門而入的幾秒鐘後響起，年輕的看護人員衝到床邊，「不不不不、睜開眼睛，噢天、」  
她伸長手拉下緊急鈴，尖銳警笛瞬間劃開一片死寂的走廊空氣，漫延的速度幾乎帶著種奇特的邪惡。  
「別放棄，怎麼會這樣，明明早上才、叫救護車、救護車！」

 

「你們動作太慢了！」上了年紀的管理員抓著鑰匙跑在前面，兩名急救員跟在他身後，「我們二十分鐘前就打了電話！」

「抱歉，路上狀況不太好，你知道的，星期五晚上總是這樣。」公事公辦的語氣，就算心裡不以為然也沒有任何表現，急救員們以絕對的專業應對總是常見的著急抱怨，「病人在哪？」

「這裡，單人房，我們試著做CRP、他、」

「好了，小姐，我數到三妳就放開，讓我們接手，懂嗎？」其中一名急救員走向前對依然對男人胸口施壓的看護說，同時示意他的同伴走到床的另一邊，「Jack，你來。」

「好。」挽起袖子，Jack在站定位置的同時不經意看向狹窄的單人床，暗金色的短髮攤散在慘白的枕頭上，白得刺眼的燈光足夠散射出一輪微光，包裹著一張男人的臉，一張他以為自己多少淡忘，卻在看見那同時驚覺其實從不曾模糊的臉，「……不、不不不不不可能，這不可能。」  
Jack瞪大因疲憊而浮腫的眼睛，幾乎顫抖的手撥開額前幾絲金髮，他雙手捧起那張臉，削瘦的臉頰依稀留有一絲微溫，沒有起伏的節奏沒有呼吸，「不────」

「Jack?!」同事滿臉訝異看著Jack滿佈血絲的雙眼大睜，看著他近乎粗暴的推開那個年輕看護做起心臟按摩，伴隨著難以言喻的驚慌和不可置信。同事傻了幾秒才回過神來，撲到床邊檢查病床上的男人，第一直覺是想測量脈搏，抓起睡衣衣袖才驚覺男人缺少了手臂，空蕩的衣袖在過度施力下糾緊成一團。  
揮開驚嚇，他終能看向男人慘白的臉，任何測量都已經沒有意義，急救也是，生命是否存留體內是如此明顯，他嘆了口氣。「Jack，停手吧，他已經、」

「沒有！」額角的汗水不住下滑，Jack沒有停下任何動作，「他沒死、他不可能死的，我可以救他！」

「你不行，Jack，他、」試圖拉開神色激動的Jack，共事幾年來他從沒看過自己的同事有這麼激動的表現，他不禁多看了床上的男人一眼，「他走了，Jack。」

「我說他沒有！」只以肩膀撞開阻礙，施加急救的手沒有移動，「他不會死的，不會的！」

「他已經死了！」強硬抓住Jack把他拖開幾步，指著男人的臉，「你看清楚！」

薄得嚇人的皮膚貼在那張他極其熟悉的臉上，Jack盯著同事輕柔撥開男人眼簾看見失去光澤的瞳孔。

「至少三或五分鐘了……我們到的時候他就已經……」從Jack反常的表現猜出他或許認識這個人，同事以盡量安慰的口吻說，「我們沒趕上，Jack。」

Jack卻對他所說的一切恍若未聞，視線從男人的臉移向空蕩蕩的衣袖，他極其輕柔的拉起左手衣袖，再看向同樣空蕩的右邊，「三分鐘。」  
他幾近無聲的重覆，未出口的聲音擠在喉間聽起來只像無意義的呼嚕，「三分鐘。」

之後所有的過程他都沒有清楚的記憶，他只記得被人拖上車，硬按在座位上，手臂上像是挨了一針，然後一切歸於平靜。

噢還有，他還記得聽見了自己的聲音。  
他在尖叫，聲音迴盪在狹小的病房，在車子裡，在他腦海。  
從那一個晚上開始，再也沒有停下。


End file.
